


Day At The Carnival

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Mike Hanlon, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Carnival, Carnival Rides, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang spends some time at a local carnival AND THEY AVOID THE CLOWNS AT ALL COSTS. Somehow though, Mike gets paired off with Richie and Eddie. This should be interesting.Oneshot/drabble





	Day At The Carnival

They were all around fifteen or sixteen when the carnival decided to come into town. Mike Hanlon was glad for it. He had begun traditional high school that year, rather than continuing to just be homeschooled like previously, and yet it was still nice to hang out with his friends. 

For an unexplainable reason, all seven of them were very serious at avoiding the carnival clowns at all cost. 

"So what ride do you wanna ride first, Eddie?" Mike smiled and turned to the smaller boy, walking backwards so he could see him and move at the same time.

Before Eddie could say anything though, Richie wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smirked. "Me!"

Eddie pulled away from him, cheeks bright red; he made a show of brushing his shoulders off too. "I think the fuck  _not,"_ he said. "But the spinning teacups seem fun, Mike."

Mike gave a small, knowing smile, as he nodded and they headed in that direction. Who knows? Maybe this would finally be when his friends got together. 

 


End file.
